Don't Come for Me
by ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan have been captured by Separatists! Ahsoka, being left behind, is determined to save them and the other Jedi, despite Anakin's specific orders not to follow them. But...when the heck has that ever stopped her? (First chapter has been re-written and extended, second chapter now up!)
1. Chapter 1

It was as if the attack on the Jedi Temple came out of nowhere. Somehow, Separatists had snuck up on them, managing to infiltrate and ambush them. Droid production had been increasingly strong lately. As they were designed to overwhelm, overwhelm they did. They had captured whom they needed alive, and whom they didn't, they slaughtered.

"Master?!" a panicked Tortuga Padawan called out. "Master, where are you?!" In the middle of the chaos, her crystal blue eyes desperately scanned the room, but most of what she saw was a blur. Not even her Force vision helped; no matter how hard she tried to calm herself, she couldn't get any clarity.

"Ahsoka!" she could hear her mentor's voice from the other side of the hall. To Ahsoka's horror, she found him trying, and failing, to fight off the number of battle droids that came his way. It wasn't that he couldn't take down any of them...it's just that there were too many of them at once, even piling on top of him. Force pushing did little to help...because there were always more right behind him.

Before Ahsoka could draw her lightsaber, she flinched as something hot hit her side.

"Ahsoka! Run! Go!"

"But, Anakin!" She screamed as something else hit the arm that she had been using to protect her wounded ribcage.

"Just go, Snips! It's okay!" The Tortuga had just barely managed to avoid being hit by another laser.

As a cluster of droids tried to corner her, she feared she didn't have much of a choice except to do as he instructed.

Running down the corridors, she escaped to the northeast section of the building where the Jedi slept. Luckily, not many droids had invaded that area yet.

Turning the corner to hide in one of the empty bedrooms, she hit the "communication" button on her comlink. "Master Skywalker, this is Ahsoka! Are you alright? Come in, Master Skywalker." Again she pressed the button. "...Master? Master Skywalker!" Still no response. "Anakin! Come in, Anakin Skywalker!" she pleaded. Tears in her eyes, she shook her head, unsure of what to do.

Hearing footsteps approaching outside, she quickly dove under the bed. Two B1 battle droids had come in, possibly looking for survivors, or any other targets, but deciding there was no one else there, they left.

* * *

Once she was positive they were gone, Ahsoka surveyed the chaos that had become the Jedi Temple: she was completely alone, not counting the occasional corpse that lay on the ground. The dust and dirt blew in the wind, stinging her big blue eyes.

Maybe he was still okay. He was Anakin: he always turned out okay in the end...right? She decided to try her commlink again:

"Master Skywalker, this is Ahsoka. Come in, Master Skywalker." No response. "Anakin...it's me...come in, Anakin..." Her call had only been met by a long silence. She blinked back tears, trying not to cry. What happened to her master? Did he...no, he couldn't have: she would have felt it if he were to lose his life. She screamed and stamped her foot into the stone flooring. How could she have been so _cowardly?_ She could have pulled their lightsabers on them and fought back at any time! They took her master and she did _nothing!_ "...I'm sorry, Anakin." she whispered, not hitting the commlink button.

Suddenly, the little wrist device began to give a staticky crackle.

 _"Ahsoka! Come in, Ahsoka. This is Anakin."_ she had heard her master's voice somewhere on the other side.

As far as Ahsoka could remember, she had never been so relieved in her life.

"Master, where are you? Did they take you?"

 _"Not without a fight they didn't."_ She could swear she heard his mischievous smile over the com-link. The winded cough he gave afterwards was an indication to her that he was badly injured.

"Where are you? I can come and save you!"

" _No, don't! They've taken me and Obi-Wan. It's too risky. If they've got us that easily, I don't even want to think about how hard it'd be for them to capture you, too. Stay put. I repeat, stay put."_

"But, Master!"

 _"DON'T COME FOR ME, AHSOKA! THAT'S FINA-"_ a buzz and a click was heard on the other side: someone or something had cut off his connection.

"...Master?" she asked. "...Master!" Nothing. "I'm not going to just leave them there. I'll find everyone they took, and bring them back home. Especially Anakin and Obi-Wan. That's a promise," she whispered to no one in particular.

Dashing off as fast as her legs could carry her, she made her way for the hangar. She didn't know how far away those Separatist ships were, or how much time she would have to catch them, but the sooner she got there, the better. When she arrived, she was greeted by a robotic squeal.

"R2! You're alright!" she cried happily. "Come on. We need to hurry!"

Jumping into the first open ship she saw, she found, to her luck, it was still in good condition, with minimal damage. The hangar door had been busted wide open, giving them ample room for take-off. Biting her lip in anticipation, the determined Tortuga flew off in full throttle. Her goal was set: and _nothing_ was going to get in her way.


	2. Chapter 2

The good news was, they hadn't gotten far: she was able to locate the large Separatist ship in a matter of minutes. The bad news was, they saw her just as easily, and had sent TIE fighters to chase her down.

While she shot a couple of her pursuers down, she noticed that they weren't shooting back. That didn't matter: she had to find a way onto the ship. That had to be where they were keeping Anakin and the others...and soon to keep her, once she figured out a moment too late that the fighters were merely herding her towards a tractor beam. She _knew_ she should have seen something like that coming.

* * *

Waiting for her in the ship's hangar was a droid army. Not as big as the one in the Temple, but still enough that they could do the same to her as they did to Anakin if she didn't already have a plan.

And, of course by "plan", she meant jumping in straightaway with her lightsabers and chopping as many B1 Battle Droids in half as she could once the door was shut. It had actually gone better than expected: any time the droids shot at her, she was able to deflect their attacks with ease. Oh, sure. _Now_ she was able to focus and fight back. Better late than never, she supposed. But she had expected more effort from her adversaries...why weren't they putting up more of a fight?

Then her montrals detected a sudden movement from behind her: a projectile. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't have time to figure it out.

All she could think to do was instinctively throw her arms in front of her face in defense. A second later, she was greeted by the all-too-familiar sound of an explosion...but when she opened her eyes again, she found that she was the source of it, not the target. A bright white shield had formed around her, protecting her, and hit the droids instead.

Curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to take a closer look at what they had tried to throw at her. The red sparks flew from the little sphere. red beams shooting up in thin lines before it began to melt. Ahsoka didn't see these too often, but it looked like one of those portable holo-cages: all you had to do was throw the ball to your victim, and they were trapped. She had her suspicions for a while, but now it was clear that whatever Separatist behind this, (most likely Count Dooku) wanted her alive. Briefly wondering why, she absent-mindedly rubbed her injured arm, only to find it didn't have the burn mark on it anymore. There was still a hole in her dress where she had been shot earlier, but the wound was healed.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder, huh, R2?"

The astromech droid beeped cheerily in agreement; he hadn't left the fighter since it got pulled in.

"Stay with the ship, just in case. I'm going to get to the bottom of this..."

Wandering into the darkness, she had only her small green lightsaber to light her way as she headed into unfamiliar parts of the spacecraft.


End file.
